Sistema Solare
by Entropia76
Summary: La vita del brillante commissario Tenou, viene sconvolta dal ritorno di un amore dal passato e dal ritrovamento del cadavere di una giovane donna nella cui gola viene scoperta la foto del pianeta Mercurio. Che sia l'inizio di una lunga serie di delitti?
1. Chapter 1

**Io non sono in possesso dei diritti d'autore sui personaggi di questa storia. **

La sveglia suonava già da un po' ma Haruka, quella mattina, non ne voleva proprio sapere di alzarsi! Forse perché era lunedì e lei odiava il lunedì! Si decise a far smettere quel rumore assordante per poi rigirarsi nel letto: "altri 10 minuti" pensò!

Chiuse gli occhi un momento... Quando li riaprì, lei era lì! I suoi splendidi occhi azzurri la stavano guardando con desiderio. Haruka istintivamente si alzò dal letto mentre l'altra si avvicinava a lei, lentamente...

Quando se la ritrovò di fronte, prima che potesse fare o dire qualcosa fu spiazzata da un suo gesto: le stava accarezzando la guancia, con dolcezza per poi scendere con il pollice ad accarezzare le labbra. Si chinò su di lei e la baciò! Un bacio dolce, pieno d'amore. Haruka sentì l'eccitazione salire alle stelle: le cinse la vita ed approfondì il bacio. Infilò la lingua dentro la sua bocca e con prepotenza la spinse a letto per sovrastarla con il suo corpo: con una mano le bloccava entrambi i polsi, con l'altra toccava la sua sua femminilità fino a penetrarla con violenza, senza riguardo alcuno.

Improvvisamente riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto di aver sognato! Anzi, di averla sognata! Michiru Kaioh: erano passati tre anni da quando si erano dette addio. Perché? Perché dopo tanto tempo? Pensava di averla finalmente dimenticata, di aver allontanato da se quel sentimento che tanto la faceva soffrire, che la teneva incatenata, che le suscitava sensazioni uniche. Decise di alzarsi per andare a fare la doccia, per rinfrescarsi le idee. Voleva solo non pensarci più! In fondo era solo un sogno e lei era a chilometri di distanza. Sicuramente si era rifatta una vita, si era sposata ed era felice... "meglio così!"

Uscì di casa per andare in ufficio. Fra il lavoro e gli allenamenti non avrebbe avuto il tempo di concentrarsi su quel sogno.

Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco!

Fissava il monitor già da un po' senza rendersi conto. La voce di Toshio la costrinse a tornare sulla terra: "C'è qualcosa che non va nel rapporto?" Le chiese. "È un po' che fissi quella pagina".

Toshio Toma era il suo collaboratore più stretto.

Haruka Tenou era una persona ostinata, individualista, protettiva, affascinante e dotata di una forte volontà e nonostante fosse un commissario dal polso d'acciaio, molto brillante, il questore aveva pensato bene di farla affiancare, non perché non si fidasse di lei, ma perché temeva per lei! Non voleva perdere un elemento così valido anche perché conosceva il suo impeto nell'affrontare i problemi.

"No, il rapporto è perfetto!" Si affrettò a rispondere. "Stavo solo riflettendo: cosa possono avere mai in comune il pianeta Mercurio e questa ragazza?" "Perché proprio Mercurio?" " E poi perché lasciarla in quella posizione?"

Il giorno precedente, nel parco cittadino, in un luogo appartato, era stato trovato il cadavere di una giovane donna.

La ragazza era stata trovata ai piedi di un albero,completamente nuda, le mani poggiate sul grembo, le gambe composte. Sembrava stesse riposando! Il volto completamente sfigurato non permetteva l'immediata identificazione. Il medico legale, durante l'autopsia, aveva rinvenuto, conficcato nella gola della ragazza, un pezzo di carta raffigurante un pianeta del sistema solare: Mercurio.

"Speriamo si tratti di un episodio isolato" - continuò Haruka - "se ci pensi bene, Mercurio è il primo pianeta del sistema solare, il più vicino al sole..." Si fermò atterrita " e se fosse il primo omicidio di un serial killer?" Toshio la guardò: lei aveva un intuito infallibile nel suo lavoro. Aveva proprio il timore che ci avesse azzeccato! Non riuscì a finire il pensiero che subito arrivò il responso dell'identità della ragazza: Ami Mizuno.

Durante i giri di prova - Haruka era un abilissimo pilota - il pensiero di quel cadavere, e la possibilità che il killer potesse colpire di nuovo, non le permettevano di concentrarsi. Neanche tornando a casa riuscì a distrarsi! Ci pensò tutta la sera quando ad un tratto, lo squillo del telefono, la distolse: era Kyoko, una carissima amica.

"Haruka, ti do una notizia bomba, tieniti forte: Michiru si sposa!"

Sentendo quelle parole, provò un'insopportabile sensazione di vuoto, mista a rabbia. Non poteva negarlo a se stessa: l'amava ancora!

**Salve a tutti, questa è la mia prima fanfic. Non ho mai amato scrivere ma le storie bellissime che ho letto qui mi hanno spronato a farlo. Vorrei ringraziare Haruanto, Algida2 e Celesten per le forti emozioni che mi hanno regalato.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka e Michiru, si erano conosciute nell'estate del 2005, o meglio avevano approfondito la loro conoscenza perché in realtà avevano da sempre frequentato gli stessi ambienti e le stesse persone senza mai incrociarsi.

Quell'anno avevano cominciato a frequentarsi con una certa regolarità fin dalla primavera, quando portavano a spasso i rispettivi cani nel parco cittadino.

Benché non fossero sole quando si incontravano - erano infatti un gruppo di cinque ragazze - per Haruka esisteva solo lei! Quella ragazza l'aveva profondamente colpita con il suo carattere gentile, calmo e accomodante, per non parlare dell'aspetto: era sofisticata ed elegante, ed era bellissima con i suoi occhi azzurri ed i capelli mossi color acquamarina. Le sarebbe tanto piaciuto entrare a far parte dei suoi pensieri, avere un posto speciale nel suo cuore ma, avendo un carattere timido ed introverso, le sembrava un'impresa impossibile, anche perché aveva notato che era legata ad un'altra ragazza del gruppo: Akane.

Quando arrivò l'estate, gli incontri si intensificarono ed Haruka trovò il coraggio necessario per mettersi un po' in mostra anche perché Michiru aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti una particolare simpatia - una volta aveva insistito per salutarla con un bacio nella guancia nonostante Haruka avesse una forte tosse e le altre l'avessero trattata come un'appestata. -

Cercava sempre di rivolgersi a lei con parole gentili che le infondevano coraggio - Michiru aveva da poco perso la madre - o con frasi spiritose che avevano lo scopo di farla ridere e di attirare la sua attenzione.

Una sera, arrivato il momento dei saluti, ad Haruka venne in mente di augurarle la buonanotte - avevano in corso una sfida sul dire buonanotte nelle diverse lingue - con una frase che di per se non aveva senso ma che scatenò le risate dei presenti compresa Michiru. Da quel momento, scattò qualcosa nella testa di Michiru, un'attrazione che non sapeva spiegarsi! Un'attrazione che la portava spesso a pensare a quella ragazza bionda dai modi garbati ma un po' buffi e che la portava a parlare di lei con l'amica Akane. Tutto questo all'insaputa di Haruka che ormai aveva rinunciato al suo proposito di conquista, intenta com'era a preparare la tesi di laurea.

I ruoli si erano completamente invertiti: adesso era Michiru che cercava di conquistare Haruka!

L'estate era ormai arrivata ed era molto piacevole passare le serate nel parco a chiacchierare del più e del meno sedute in una panchina.

Quella sera, Haruka e Michiru erano rimaste da sole a parlare. Avevano parlato prima delle rispettive passioni: la passione per i motori, le auto da corsa e le moto per l'una e la passione per la pittura, la musica classica, il violino, i cosmetici e gli articoli di bigiotteria per l'altra. Poi avevano parlato di cose più intime e personali: Haruka le aveva confidato della morte del padre e dei problemi di salute che da questa erano scaturiti e Michiru era finalmente riuscita a parlare della morte di sua madre.

La conversazione andò avanti per un bel po' finché Haruka si rese conto dell'ora: "è tardi" - disse - "devo proprio andare. È stato un piacere parlare con te!" Michiru non voleva separarsi da lei, voleva trattenerla a tutti i costi! Stava passando un periodo particolare, non bello! Non riusciva ad accettare la morte di sua madre ed in più era in crisi con il suo ragazzo. Così le disse: "posso lasciarti il mio numero di telefono?" Haruka rimase sorpresa da quella richiesta, piacevolmente sorpresa! In realtà non aspettava altro!

Così si scambiarono i rispettivi numeri! Di là in poi, fu un crescendo di eventi che le portò ad innamorarsi profondamente l'una dell'altra.

Si frequentavano sempre più assiduamente e quando non potevano stare insieme, c'era sempre il telefono che permetteva loro di parlare ore e ore.

Nella testa di Michiru, poi, cominciava a farsi avanti un pensiero anomalo: non sopportava l'idea di farsi toccare dal suo ragazzo ma voleva stabilire un contatto profondo con Haruka.

Così, un giorno, decise di provare a baciarla ma di sorpresa per vedere la sua reazione.

È così fu! Le fece chiudere gli occhi e poggiò le sue labbra su quelle di Haruka. La reazione di quest'ultima fu immediata: l'attirò a se ed approfondì quel contatto. Le bocche si schiusero ed il bacio divenne più profondo: la lingua dell'una, incontrò quella dell'altra in un vortice di passione e di erotismo! Sembrava che entrambe non aspettassero altro! Quando, loro malgrado, dovettero staccarsi, si guardarono negli occhi e si abbracciarono, coscienti di quello che era successo.

Mentre tornarono a casa parlarono di tutto e di niente. Si era creata una strana tensione che Haruka non riusciva a capire del tutto! Arrivate davanti alla porta di casa di Michiru, Haruka si chinò su di lei per salutarla con un regolare bacio sulla guancia ma la violinista l'afferrò per la camicia e l'attirò dentro l'androne di casa.

Le saltò letteralmente addosso! Le braccia intorno al collo e le gambe intorno alla vita. I baci erano bollenti: la bocca, il collo il petto.

Vedendosi invasa da tanto calore, Haruka non resistette: la fece scendere e la mise con le spalle al muro. Con un gesto deciso aprì la camicetta e scoprì il seno destro. Cominciò a baciarlo leccando il capezzolo e facendolo diventare turgido. Scese lungo l'addome baciandolo e leccandolo. Slacciò velocemente la gonna a pieghe e si ritrovò con la bocca a baciare il tessuto delle mutandine che copriva il "monte di Venere" di Michiru la quale, non potendo più trattenere i gemiti di piacere, si mise ad ansimare pesantemente.

D'un tratto si sentì dalla tromba delle scale una voce che diceva: "c'è qualcuno?" "Cosa sono questi rumori?" Il rumore dei passi lungo le scale le fece ricomporre. Quando il condomine arrivò nel l'androne le due ragazze stavano parlando normalmente. Quello se ne andò perplesso, borbottando chissà cosa e Haruka e Michiru a malincuore, si salutarono.

Le giornate passavano in fretta e così le settimane. La relazione fra Haruka e Michiru - la quale intanto aveva lasciato il suo ragazzo - procedeva a passo svelto: si era instaurata fra loro una complicità ed un'intesa sia mentale che fisica che non si vede nemmeno nelle coppie collaudate da anni e anni di vita insieme. Sembrava una bella favola a lieto fine dove i due innamorati "vissero per sempre felici e contenti" ma purtroppo, non era questo il caso!

Le condizioni di salute del padre di Michiru peggiorarono e questo portò la violinista a chiudersi sempre di più in se stessa! Haruka cercò di alleviare le sofferenze della sua amata standole il più possibile vicino ma nonostante questo, il loro rapporto subì un tracollo tant'è che le due decisero di lasciarsi per un breve periodo. Quando tornarono insieme - perché lontano non sapevano stare - Michiru disse su due piedi: "ho bisogno di stare con un ragazzo!" Fu un fulmine a ciel sereno! Haruka non si aspettava mai e poi mai una cosa del genere! Non dopo quello che era successo fra di loro! In quel momento si sentì morire ma nonostante tutto decise di non ostacolarla, di starle comunque vicino e di aiutarla come poteva. Almeno fintanto che avesse incontrato "l'uomo dei suoi sogni"!

L'uomo dei suoi sogni... Era così strano pensare questo di Michiru.

Da quando si erano conosciute, Haruka aveva sempre pensato che avrebbero passato il resto delle loro vite insieme e adesso...

"L'uomo dei suoi sogni" non tardò ad arrivare! D'altronde Michiru era una donna speciale! Qualsiasi uomo avrebbe fatto carte false pur di averla!

L'uomo - si fa per dire - in questione si chiamava Seiya kou!

Quando Michiru lo presentò ad Haruka, fra i due ci fu subito un'antipatia a prima vista!

Per Haruka non era assolutamente il tipo adatto alla "sua" dea e nessuno mai lo sarebbe stato!

Nessuno era degno di lei men che meno questo idiota, insignificante e cafone!

Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo sparire dalla faccia della terra! Ma come faceva a piacerle?

Non si era ancora resa conto di quanto quel tizio avesse preso piede nella famiglia di Michiru.

Quando il padre di Michiru morì, Haruka, che era stata vicina quanto più possibile durante la malattia, partecipò al lutto. Ma per lei, fu un doppio lutto perché dovette assistere a delle scene che la straziarono dentro: la presenza di Seiya era ormai una costante.

Il culmine però venne raggiunto quando il feretro entrò in chiesa seguito dal corteo funebre.

La sua Michiru devastata dal dolore, era mano nella mano con quel imbecille! Alla vista di quella scena, le si annebbiò la mente e decise che quello era troppo! Doveva andare via e così fece. Non si era resa conto che Michiru, entrando in chiesa l'aveva cercata e non riuscendo ad incrociare il suo sguardo, si era sentita morire.

Finito il funerale, sparì e decise di cambiare città senza dire niente!


	3. Chapter 3

Il signor Hideo Hamada, dopo la pensione, amava alzarsi presto e andare a pescare trote nel lago Ashi.

Quella mattina, per arrivare al solito posto, decise di cambiare percorso e attraversare un piccolo bosco che si trova in quella zona, proprio a ridosso del Monte Fuji.

La giornata era splendida, nonostante fosse ancora presto, e il signor Hamada camminava a passo lento per godere a pieno di quel paesaggio meraviglioso.

D'un tratto si fermò, chiuse gli occhi, alzò il viso al cielo e respirò a pieni polmoni quell'aria fresca che sapeva di puro: era così diversa dall'aria che si respirava in città! Decise poi di assecondare un bisogno fisiologico e si allontanò di qualche metro dalla strada principale.

Fu così che scostando un cespuglio si accorse di una scena agghiacciante: una donna giaceva a terra morta ed era completamente nuda.

Lentamente si avvicinò al cadavere e lo guardò nella sua terrificante interezza: le mani erano state cucite al corpo come per coprirne la nudità. La mano destra era cucita al centro del seno mentre la mano sinistra, con un'estremità dei lunghi capelli biondi, era cucita sul pube.

I piedi erano leggermente divaricati e la testa era reclinata. Al centro del collo un taglio. Il viso era sfigurato.

Davanti a quello spettacolo le gambe del signor Hamada non ressero! Cadde sulle ginocchia e poi all'indietro. Il terrore lo pervase e emettendo un forte grido scappò via.

Haruka aveva passato la notte in bianco. Si era rigirata nel letto senza riuscire a riposare nemmeno cinque minuti. La notizia che aveva ricevuto la sera precedente da Kyoko, l'aveva sconvolta! "Michiru si sposa!" La sua Michi si sposava, sarebbe stata per sempre di un'altra persona... Poi realizzò con chi si sarebbe sposata: Seiya Kou! "Quell'imbecille, quell'essere insignificante!"

Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri:"Haruka, non pensarci! Se per lei va bene così, è tutto ok! E poi tu non sarai presente al matrimonio perché sei a km di distanza! Devi dimenticarla! É per questo che tre anni fa te ne sei andata e sei diventata un poliziotto!"

Decise di alzarsi dal letto e di andare a preparare il caffè quando il telefono squillò: "Haru, sei già sveglia?" La voce di Toshio risuonò come un pugno nello stomaco!

"Haru, ci hai preso! Hanno trovato il cadavere di un'altra ragazza nei pressi del lago Ashi. Devi venire subito!"

"Cazzo! Lo sapevo!" Chiuse il telefono e corse a prepararsi.

Quando la bionda arrivò sul posto, la polizia aveva già isolato la zona e la scientifica era al lavoro. Si avvicinò nel luogo dove era il cadavere e Toshio le venne incontro: "Che casino! Povera ragazza!"

Haruka si chinò sul cadavere per osservarlo bene e vedere punti in comune con il cadavere rinvenuto in precedenza.

Il "modus operandi" dell'assassino era cambiato rispetto al precedente omicidio, si era affinato. Il cadavere era stato trattato in modo diverso, più specifico, come se volesse meglio esprimere quello che aveva dentro.

Il commissario lo osservò con attenzione: la posizione del cadavere e il modo in cui erano state cucite le mani le ricordava qualcosa, ma cosa?

Poi guardò meglio la ragazza che giaceva morta: la carnagione era chiara, aveva dei lunghissimi capelli biondi ed era esile di corporatura. Doveva essere bellissima, una Venere!

La mente di Haruka si mosse verso la "sua Venere", la sua Michiru. Si sposava e lei non poteva farci niente! Non poteva nemmeno vederla, salutarla per l'ultima volta, baciarla per l'ultima volta, fare l'amore con lei. Scosse la testa e tornò a concentrarsi su quel cadavere, su quella povera ragazza che qualche istante prima aveva paragonato ad una Venere...

Ebbe un lampo! Trasse dalla tasca il cellulare, vi digitò qualcosa e aspettò qualche secondo. "Toshio, vieni un po' qui e guarda."

Toshio si avvicinò e vide l'immagine sullo schermo dello smartphone: "la Venere di Botticelli"!

La reazione di Toshio fu immediata: "cazzo! Il bastardo ha riprodotto il dipinto su questa povera ragazza!" "Già" -riprese Haruka- "e non è finita! Guarda questo." Gli mostrò un'altra immagine che raffigurava il sistema solare. "Nel cadavere della ragazza rinvenuta qualche settimana fa, la scientifica ha rinvenuto il pianeta mercurio, adesso qui abbiamo la rappresentazione di Venere. Se tanto mi dà tanto ce ne saranno altre: la terra, Marte, Giove e così via! Allora, l'ispettore capo atterrito disse: "Cosa vuole fare, riprodurre tutto il sistema solare con degli esseri umani?" "ho paura di si!" -Riprese la bionda- "dobbiamo indire una conferenza stampa e chiarire le cose per allertare i cittadini." "Provvedo subito!" Fu la risposta immediata di Toshio. "Ah, Toshio, un' altra cosa: quando sapremo l'identità della ragazza e tutto il resto, informati sulla famiglia, eventuale fidanzato, amici e così via. Voglio interrogarli! Vediamo se esce qualcosa!" "Ok, mi muovo subito!"

Toshio se ne andò e Haruka fissò lo sguardo ancora qualche istante sulla ragazza morta. "Perché tutto questo? La pagherai bastardo!"

La conferenza stampa era straziante. I giornalisti sembravano tanti avvoltoi, bramosi di avere i minimi dettagli su come erano stati trovati i corpi, sulle mutilazioni e su come la polizia aveva intenzione di portare avanti l'indagine. Il commissario Tenou aveva messo in evidenza che il killer aveva un piano preciso, che avrebbe continuato ad uccidere fino a raggiungere il risultato che si era prefissato.

"Non voglio essere allarmista" -prese a dire mentre illustrava le foto delle ragazze uccise- "è di estrema importanza, se vogliamo salvare delle vite, non trascurare nessun dettaglio! Il killer non lascia niente al caso e non lascia nessun tipo di traccia apparente. Il profilo psicologico però lo inganna, infatti c'è la presenza, nei corpi delle ragazze, del fenomeno di overkilling concentrata sul volto. Come potete vedere, c'è una differenza fondamentale fra il volto di Ami Mizuno è quello di Minako Aino: nel primo l'aggressione è concentrata nella zona degli occhi, quindi l'assassino per eliminare il senso di colpa dovuto allo sguardo della vittima, ha colpito gli occhi. Ne consegue che vittima e carnefice non si conoscevano; nel secondo ci sono percosse ripetute su tutto il volto della vittima. Questo perché, probabilmente, c'era una qualche forma di relazione fra vittima e carnefice: l'assassino la conosceva bene. E poi ci sono le immagini dei pianeti Mercurio e Venere trovati nel corpo delle vittime. Senza contare che l'assassino si è accanito sul corpo di Minako riproducendo "la Venere di Botticelli".

Possiamo, comunque, dire con certezza che il killer colpirà ancora!"

Al termine della conferenza stampa, Haruka si sentiva a pezzi e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa. La situazione era sconfortante! Voleva assolutamente impedire al killer di uccidere ancora ma non sapeva assolutamente come fare!

Andò nel parcheggio della questura, salì sulla sua moto, una BMW K 1300 S, e partì. Spinse il piede sull'acceleratore per sentire il vento sul viso e anche se era freddo alla bionda non dava fastidio perché da sempre lo considerava come suo alleato, quasi come il suo elemento naturale.

Arrivò a casa, fece una doccia e accese il televisore. Aprì il fascicolo con su scritto "killer del sistema solare" e si mise a studiarlo: "cosa avevano in comune le due ragazze?" Si domandò mentre guardava le foto. "Perché su Ami Mercurio e su Minako Venere? E perché su Minako quello scempio?"

Leggeva i rapporti cercando di scorgere qualche particolare che potesse aiutarla quando d'un tratto sentì echeggiare dal televisore un nome: "Michiru Kaioh". Subito alzò lo sguardo mentre il cuore le batteva forte. "Michiru Kaioh, la famosa violinista, si trova a Tokyo dove terrà un concerto di beneficenza con i Three Lights! I più informati dichiarano che la violinista, fidanzata da anni con il leader del gruppo, Seiya Kou, alla fine del concerto ufficializzerà il fidanzamento. Sembra che le nozze si svolgeranno proprio a Tokyo in data ancora sconosciuta."

All'udire questa notizia, mentre le immagini scorrevano, Haruka rimase interdetta! "La sua Michi" era ad un passo da lei ed era più bella di quanto ricordasse! Il solo vederla le aveva causato una serie di sentimenti contrastanti: se da un lato era felice perché avrebbe potuto riabbracciarla, parlarle, chiarirsi, dall'altro il pensiero di doverla vedere le causava un dolore profondo: era la donna di quell'imbecille!

"Tokyo è grande, non è detto che io debba incontrarla!"


	4. Chapter 4

Il raggio di sole che attraversava le tende della camera da letto l'aveva svegliata. Non sapeva dire come si sentisse! Il risveglio, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, era sempre difficile, sopratutto quando la notte precedente l'aveva passata a fare sesso con Seiya. La mattina dopo si sentiva sempre assalita da un senso di frustrazione e di insoddisfazione. La verità era che non lo amava! Gli voleva bene e gli era grata per come le era stato vicino durante la malattia e la morte di suo padre, ma non lo amava! Quando faceva l'amore con lui, era un'altra persona che aveva in mente, era da un'altra persona che voleva essere toccata, posseduta, venerata, amata. Si voltò e lo vide dormire beatamente accanto a lei. Si sentiva vuota e in preda al senso di colpa. Lo stava ingannando, questa era la verità! "Come si può stare con una persona e amarne un'altra?" Se lo domandava ogni mattina quando apriva gli occhi e se lo ritrovava accanto, alle volte avvinghiato a lei.

Gli voltò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. La sua mente cominciò a vagare alla ricerca di qualcosa di piacevole che le desse la forza di cominciare la giornata: ed eccola! Haruka Tenou si faceva spazio nei suoi pensieri con il suo fare garbato e passionale allo stesso tempo. Nonostante non la vedesse da tre anni - infatti era andata via senza alcuna spiegazione - la sentiva parte di se! Non aveva cercato di rintracciarla, visto il modo in cui si era comportata non poteva pretendere niente! Ricordava nitidamente quando le aveva detto quella maledettissima frase:"ho bisogno di stare con un ragazzo!"

Sapeva perfettamente di averla ferita nel profondo, era consapevole che Haruka la amava più della sua stessa vita e nonostante questo non aveva esitato a sparargliela in faccia senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze e senza badare ai sentimenti della bionda.

Si era trovata spesso a pensare a lei in quei tre anni, a quello che avevano condiviso insieme, a quanto Haruka aveva fatto per lei, e piano, piano si era resa conto di amarla profondamente, si era resa conto che senza di lei la parola "amore" non aveva senso.

D'un tratto sentì la bocca di Seiya sfiorarle la spalla: "buongiorno amore, sei sveglia?" Fece uno sforzo enorme a rispondergli! Voleva crogiolarsi ancora pensando ad Haruka -"si tesoro ma rimango ancora un po' a letto. Se vuoi, entra in bagno per primo!" "D'accordo" -rispose dandole un bacio sulla guancia - "ma ricorda che stamattina abbiamo appuntamento in questura per quella faccenda che riguarda la ragazza di Taiki!"- Michiru ripensò a Minako e alla fine orribile che aveva fatto e fu colta da un senso di angoscia. "Perché le è capitata una cosa del genere? Aveva ancora tutta la vita davanti!" La voce di Seiya la distolse dai suoi pensieri: "Michiiiii, ho finito con la doccia! Dai che facciamo tardi!" La violinista volse lo sguardo al soffitto e scosse la testa. Non capiva proprio perché dovesse andare alla polizia a parlare di Minako! La conosceva pochissimo! Raccolse tutte le forze e si alzò dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Davanti ad un enorme lavagna posta di fronte la sua scrivania, Haruka ragionava sugli elementi riguardanti i due omicidi e su quello che li potesse accomunare.

Aveva disegnato una tabella sulle cui righe c'erano i nomi delle ragazze uccise, sulle colonne c'erano le caratteristiche degli omicidi, come era stato trovato il cadavere, se era stato legato, se c'erano ferite, se erano presenti oggetti e via dicendo.

Apparentemente, l'unica cosa che accomunava i due omicidi erano le figure rinvenute sui corpi: Mercurio e Venere. Lo sguardo del commissario si spostò dalla lavagna ad un poster attaccato al muro che raffigurava il sistema solare. Erano i pianeti più vicini al sole. Il prossimo sarebbe stato la terra. Poi c'era la strana posizione in cui era stata trovata Minako: la Venere del Botticelli. Venere vista come divinità e non come pianeta. "Cosa mi vuoi dire? Chi erano quelle ragazze per te? Le conoscevi oppure sei un astrologo appassionato d'arte a cui quelle ragazze avevano dato il benservito?" Improvvisamente la voce di Toshio la distolse dai suoi pensieri: "Haru, c'è il ragazzo di Minako Aino insieme ai suoi amici. "Falli accomodare, arrivo subito!"

Seiya, Michiru e Taiki erano da poco arrivati in questura. Il commissario Tenou, senza accennarne il motivo, li aveva convocati ufficialmente. Proprio per questo erano tutti e tre nervosi e non vedevano l'ora di sbrigarsi. A Michiru il cognome "Tenou" non era passato inosservato: "Tenou, proprio come la mia Haruka!" Pensando questa cosa, sospirò pesantemente e questo attirò l'attenzione di Seiya che avvicinandosi a lei la avvolse con un abbraccio carico di affetto che la violinista accettò di buon grado. Improvvisamente l'ispettore capo Toma fece capolino dalla porta dicendo: "ragazzi, il commissario può ricevervi, entrate pure!"

Quando i tre ragazzi entrarono nell'ufficio, Haruka era di spalle che stava studiando ancora la lavagna. Michiru, vedendola, la riconobbe subito! Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi: l'amore della sua vita, colei che sognava tutte le notti quando faceva l'amore con il suo uomo era lì a pochi passi da lei... Ebbe un sussulto e il cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata! "Scusatemi, sono subito da voi!"- disse il commissario senza voltarsi- All'udire la sua voce, Michiru abbassò il viso e chiuse gli occhi. Non riusciva a contenere quel vortice di emozioni che la stavano investendo. Non sapeva il perché, ma voleva solo sparire!

"Allora"-riprese a dire Haruka mentre si voltava-"prendete quelle sedie e accomodatevi" Non finì di pronunciare la frase che si interruppe per rimanere inebetita a guardare la ragazza davanti a lei.

"Michiru, sei proprio tu!"-pensò rimanendo a fissare la violinista che teneva il viso chino. Era davvero bellissima! Portava i capelli tirati ai lati ed un abito bianco che faceva risaltare il suo corpo perfetto. La bionda aveva una voglia matta di abbracciarla e stringerla per farle capire che non era cambiato niente, che la amava ancora. "Guardami Michi, guardami ti prego"-la esortò mentalmente Haruka- E quando finalmente, Michiru alzò il viso e i loro sguardi si incrociarono fu come se il tempo si fermasse e in quella stanza esistessero solo loro due! A Seiya, che aveva anche lui riconosciuto Haruka, la scena diede molto fastidio e d'istinto prese la mano di Michiru e la strinse, come per riportala alla realtà. Questo indispettì la bionda che subito lo guardò male e disse: "signor..."-guardò dei fogli sulla scrivania come per leggere il nome del suo interlocutore - "... Kou, lei conosceva la vittima?" "Cos'è commissario, mi sta accusando di qualcosa?"-rispose Seiya inviperito. "Non lo so, dovrei?" Riprese il commissario con tutta l'autorità che le competeva. Il musicista, si alzò, la guardò dritta negli occhi e disse: "chiamo subito il mio avvocato, così risolviamo la questione!" Haruka si mise in piedi e si avvicinò a Seiya fino a fronteggiarlo. Era più alta di lui di circa dieci centimetri. "Signor Kou, abbassi il tono -riprese a dire la bionda- "ci sono dei cadaveri è un assassino a piede libero! Per quanto mi riguarda tutti sono possibili sospetti quindi chiami pure chi vuole!" Detto questo si sedette sulla scrivania e si rivolse a Taiki. "Signor Kou, lei era il ragazzo di Minako, cosa può dirmi di lei? Quando l'ha vista l'ultima volta?" Taiki, con aria affranta, raccontò come aveva passato la sera precedente al ritrovamento del cadavere: "sono andato a prenderla alle otto e siamo andati a cenare in un pub del centro, il "The Village". Lei sembrava serena! Abbiamo cenato e dopo abbiamo fatto una passeggiata. Infine l'ho riaccompagnata a casa." "E non ha notato niente di strano? Come la sensazione di essere seguiti da qualcuno oppure osservati da qualcuno? Qualunque cosa, non so..." "Commissario, io sono un musicista famoso! La gente che mi incontra per strada mi riconosce quindi ho sempre la sensazione di essere seguito oppure osservato! Da questo punto di vista non posso proprio aiutarla!" "Si, capisco! Si voltò verso Michiru e la guardò intensamente: "E lei signorina Kaiou?" La violinista alzò il viso e guardò la bionda con la stessa intensità, poi le disse: "io la conoscevo appena. L'avrò vista si e no tre volte perché mi sono trasferita da poco." E continuò a fissarla incurante del fatto che Seiya era accanto a lei e stava fremendo.

"Va bene, non vi trattengo oltre!"-disse Haruka- "rimanete a disposizione." I tre ragazzi si alzarono e si diressero verso la porta. Prima di uscire dall'ufficio Michiru, senza farsi vedere da Seiya, tornò indietro verso la bionda e la baciò sulla bocca. Un bacio appassionato e carico d'amore che ad Haruka parve non terminare mai. Poi se ne andò senza dire una parola.

Usagi Tsukino e Mamoru Chiba, avevano coronato il loro sogno d'amore da poco più di un anno, dopo mille peripezie ed impedimenti di varia natura. Le rispettive famiglie, infatti, erano rivali e si contendevano il dominio del mercato giapponese nel settore terziario.

I due ragazzi, si erano conosciuti per caso, senza sapere le rispettive identità. Era bastato un semplice sguardo a far capire ad entrambi che avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita insieme.

Nonostante le famiglie si fossero opposte con tutte le loro forze, Usagi e Mamoru si erano sposati e avevano avuto una splendida bimba che avevano chiamato Chibiusa e adesso vivevano in una bellissima casa nella zona residenziale. Il loro matrimonio aveva inoltre portato alla fusione delle aziende di famiglia e Mamoru era diventato l'amministratore delegato.

"Tesoro, ti preparo due uova per colazione?" - chiese Usagi amorevolmente al marito - "No amore, prendo solo, una tazza di caffè! Devo scappare in ufficio!" Mamoru si avvicinò alla moglie, le diede un bacio sulla fronte, prese una tazza di caffè e un toast, baciò la bimba e disse: "buona giornata ragazze, ci vediamo stasera!" Prese il soprabito e uscì. Non sapeva ancora che non le avrebbe riviste mai più.

"Dai Chibiusa, apri la bocca!" Cercava disperatamente di dare da mangiare alla piccola ma questa si rifiutava di collaborare quando ad un tratto sentì suonare alla porta. Andò ad aprire - "ciao, che piacere vederti, accomodati!" - la porta si chiuse dietro di loro.


End file.
